Unexpected Surprises
by Nothing's-Wrong-With-Dreaming
Summary: Tom and Gi have been married for a couple of months and an unexpected surprise makes them happier than ever but will their happiness last? Tiovanna and a bit of bromance between all of the guys!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So this is my new Tiovanna fic! I hope that you all enjoy it and PLEASE let me know what you all think!**

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

I got out of my Mini and grabbed my rucksack from the passenger seat. I shut the door behind me and walked towards the front door of my house. My earphones were plugged into my ears and I had music blasting from them. I flung my bag over my shoulder as I took my house key out my of my pocket and opened the door. I had spent all day at the studio with Danny, Dougie and Harry, recording our seventh album. We had been working non-stop for the last three weeks, trying to finish off the recordings. I was exhausted and I couldn't wait to get home and watch TV with my wife, Giovanna. We had been married eight months now and she was the main thing that kept me going and kept me sane. I opened the front door slowly and stepped into the house. I shut the door behind me and stood for a minute in the hall. I hung my jacket up on the hook behind the door and pulled one earphone out of my ear but kept the other one in. Marvin strutted into the hall and I smiled. I picked him up and cuddled him against my chest. He purred quietly as I stroked him. I carried him through the hall and into the living room where Gi was. She was lying on the sofa, asleep and the TV was still on. I smiled at how peaceful she looked.

"Did mummy fall asleep, Marv?" I asked him quietly. I chuckled to myself quietly. Marv started to struggle against my arms so I set him on the ground. He ran over to where Gi was sleeping and jumped on the sofa. He snuggled into Gi's side and Gi stirred in her sleep. She opened her eyes slowly.

"Marv," She whined sleepily as she stroked his head softly. I laughed and she looked up at me.

"Hey," I said smiling at her. Gi opened her eyes properly and sat up. I kissed her quickly and sat down next to her. She leaned into my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her protectively.

"Did you have a nice day?" Gi asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm pretty exhausted though. It's been a tough couple of weeks." Gi nodded and I kissed her hair.

"I found out something today." Gi murmured. I turned and looked at her.

"And what's that?" I asked curiously. Gi waited a moment, stroking Marvin, who was sleeping in between us.

"I'm pregnant." Gi said, smiling at me. I sat for a moment, trying to register what Gi had just said.

"Are you serious?" I asked after a moment. Gi grinned and nodded at me.

"Yeah," She said. I laughed and held her face in my hands. She grinned at me and I kissed her hard on the lips.

"Gi, this is amazing." I said grinning. I felt so happy that I could cry. Gi laughed and she looked like she was about to cry too. I held her face again and tears started to roll down her cheeks. She laughed and I wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"This is stupid." Gi said as she tried to wipe the tears from her face but I stopped her by doing it.

"No it's not," I said quietly. "You're just happy and so am I. So happy." Gi grinned at me and I kissed her again.

"I really love you." Gi said.

"I should hope so, you're married to me." I said jokingly. Gi laughed.  
"I love you too." I said seriously. Gi kissed me and I smiled against her lips.

"We're having a baby!" Gi exclaimed, grinning.

"I know!" I exclaimed back. Gi laughed and I kissed her again. I couldn't remember ever being so happy.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry that it's quite short! Hopefully the next one will be longer!  
I know where I'm going with this so I should write it fairly quickly!**

**Please let me know what you think so REVIEW!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kate xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys! I hope that you enjoy this! I'll update soon! PLEASE REVIEW!**

* * *

I ran into the studio grinning more than I had in a long time. Last night Gi had told me that she was pregnant and I was so happy. We had discussed telling people and Gi had told me that I could tell the guys as soon as I wanted to. I was going to tell them today, I wanted to share my joy with someone. They would've noticed that something was different with me any way if I didn't tell them. I hadn't stopped grinning since Gi had told me and I knew that she was just as excited as I was, we'd wanted his forever. I walked through the studio door, my grin not faltering. I dumped my bag by the door and saw that Dan, Harry and Doug were sitting around on the sofas. They all looked up as I ran in urgently.

"I'm having a baby!" I yelled breathlessly as I threw my arms in the air. They all looked at me for a second and jumped off the sofa and attacked me. I laughed as they practically tackled me to the ground in a hug.

"Dude, that's amazing." Dougie exclaimed.

"Mate, that's brilliant!" Danny said. I laughed and they pulled me into a group hug. I pulled away and the guys grinned at me.

"We're gonna be uncles!" Harry yelled. Dougie and Danny whooped and I laughed at them. I literally couldn't stop smiling.

"Our little Tommy's growing up," Dan said as he rubbed my shoulder. I laughed.

"What are you on about? I'm the oldest." Danny shrugged at me.

"Whatever," He said. He put his arm around my shoulder and we all walked into the recording studio with massive grins on our faces.

* * *

"Gi?" I asked as I walked into the house after another long day at the studio. The day had had a much nicer atmosphere than the others though due to my awesome news.

"In here hun." I heard Gi call from the kitchen. I smiled to myself as I went into the kitchen and saw Gi cooking dinner. I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her waist. I kissed her softly and she smiled against my lips. Gi pulled away and looked at me for a moment.

"You're happy today," Gi observed. I shrugged and smiled at her.

"I haven't stopped smiling since last night." I admitted. Gi laughed and pressed another quick kiss to my lips.

"Me neither." Gi said. She turned around and continued with her cooking. I walked over to the table and sat down, watching Gi cook.

"Did you tell the guys today?" Gi asked and I nodded, smirking to myself. Gi noticed this.

"What?" She asked. "What did they say?" I chuckled to myself quietly.

"Not much, they kind of attacked me," Gi laughed and I grinned at her. "They're very excited about being uncles." Gi smiled and stirred the contents of the pan that she was standing in front of. Leia walked into the room and walked towards me. I stroked her ear and picked her up.

"Have you thought about telling our parents yet?" I asked quietly as Leia started purring in my arms.

"I was thinking we could invite them all around for dinner on Saturday and tell them all then?" Gi asked me. I nodded.

"Yeah, that sounds good." I murmured as I set Leia on her feet.

"Dinner's ready." Gi announced as she took the pan off the stove. I stood up and went to collect my dinner.

* * *

"Hello?" I heard the familiar voice of my mum say from the other end of the phone. I was lying on the sofa with Gi, Marvin and Leia watching TV.

"Hey mum," I said quietly. "How are you?"

"Oh, hello Tom," Mum said cheerfully. "I'm good thank you. How are you and Gi?"

"We're fine thanks," I said. "Actually we were wondering if you wanted to come for dinner on Saturday. With dad and Carrie too, obviously."

"Oh that'd lovely." Mum said. "What's the occasion?"

"There isn't one. We just thought it'd be nice to have you guys and Gi's family round for dinner." I lied. Gi looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and kissed her forehead quickly.

"Okay, well that'll be lovely," Mum said and I smiled.

"Cool, so we'll see you on Saturday. Bye mum." I said.

"Bye Tom," Mum said. "See you soon." I hung up and handed the phone to Gi.

"Your turn." I said. Gi laughed and dialled her parents home phone number.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope that you enjoyed it!  
**

**Thanks! PLEASE REVIEW!  
**

**Kate xxxx  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I hope that you all enjoy this and I only got one review for the last two chapters so PLEASE REVIEW! They really do keep me writing!**

**I'm not sure about this chapter so please let me know what you though!**

* * *

I had insisted that I cooked the dinner for when we had our mini party since Gi cooked most of the time. I stirred the pasta in the pan and prayed to God that it wouldn't stick but knowing me, it would. I could feel Gi watching me carefully from where she was sitting at the table.

"Gi, it's fine, I've got this," I reassured her. She raised her eyebrows at me and I laughed. "Really, it's fine. In fact go upstairs and chill out, they'll be here soon." Gi sighed and stood up from where she was sitting.

"Fine," She moaned. She kissed me quickly before trudging up the stairs slowly. I stirred the pasta again and thankfully it wasn't sticking. The sauce was cooking in the other pan and I'd managed to cook it fairly successfully. Being in a band hadn't really meant that I was very good at domestic things but Gi had taught me a lot over the years so I'd gradually improved but I still wasn't great, or as good as Gi. Once I'd finished preparing everything I left it on the bench so that I could heat it up once everyone got here. I walked upstairs slowly to change my shirt for when everyone got here. I had been wearing my blue, faded superman t-shirt all day and that was hardly appropriate for my parents and parents-in-law coming round for dinner. I walked into mine and Gi's bedroom to see Gi asleep on the bed. She was still fully clothed and she was lying on top of the duvet. She'd been so tired lately and I was slightly worried that she tiring herself out. She needed to start resting more so that we could make sure that the baby was okay. I changed my shirt as quietly as I could, as not to wake Gi. I put on my white button down shirt that Carrie had got me for Christmas. I heard a knock on the front door from downstairs. I ran my hand through my hair, trying to style it slightly but it looked just as messy as it had before. I walked over to Gi and tucked her hair behind her ear.

"Gi?" I asked quietly. She stirred slightly and opened her eyes slowly.

"Mhm?" She mumbled.

"They're here, c'mon." I said, helping Gi up as she was still half asleep. Whilst Gi woke up as bit more I walked downstairs to open the door to our visitors.

* * *

We had all just finished the pasta that I'd made for the main course. It had turned out okay, even Gi had said that it was quite good. Mine and Gi's parents and Carrie made polite conversation whilst Gi and I started to clear the table. Both my mum and Gi's mum offered to help but we politely declined their offers, I wanted to talk to Gi by myself. I carried a couple of plates into the kitchen, trying carefully trying not to drop anything. I set them down on the worktop and Gi appeared behind me. She placed the rest of the plates next to where I'd put the other ones and looked at me nervously.

"Should we tell them now?" She asked quietly.  
"It's as good a' time as any." I said. Gi smiled at me nervously. I rubbed her cheek with my thumb in comfort.

"Don't be nervous," I said. "They're gonna be so happy."Gi smiled but she still looked nervous.  
"Honestly Gi," I said reassuring her. "It's going to be fine. Just smile." Gi laughed slightly but I could tell that she was still nervous. I kissed her cheek and took her hand.

"C'mon." I said as I pulled her back into the dining room. Everyone turned to look as Gi and I as we walked back into the room. We stood in the doorway and I realised that Gi was waiting for me to speak first.

"Erm," I said squeezing Gi's hand. "Well basically, erm. We kinda invited you guys here because we've got something to tell you all."

"I knew it." My mum said triumphantly. We all laughed together. After the laughter died down everyone focused their attention on Gi and I again.

"Er, yeah," I said. I'd never been good with words and Gi didn't seem to particularly want to speak. "The other day we found out that Gi's pregnant." Both mine and Gi's mums and Carrie got up from their seats and came to hug Gi and I, squealing loudly. I laughed as my mum pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh congratulations you two," Mum said. "This is amazing! I'm going to be a Grandma!" I laughed and hugged my mum back.

"Thanks mum," I said. "I'm so excited." She grinned at me before giving Gi a hug. Carrie gave me a quick hug.

"Congrats, bumface." She said. I laughed and Carrie grinned at me.  
"Thanks," I said. "Aunty Carries got a ring to it." She grinned at me.

"This is gonna be awesome." She hugged Gi too and then the women sat back down in their seats and it was our dads turn to congratulate and hug Gi and I. After we'd thanked our fathers they sat back down at the table and Gi grinned at me.

"I'll get desert then." Gi said. I smiled at her and she went into the kitchen to fetch the desert.

* * *

After everyone had eaten desert we all sat down and chatted in the living room. After a while our families decided that they should be heading home. We all said our goodbyes and they all congratulated us again. After they'd all gone, Gi and I flopped down on the sofa, exhausted. I went into the kitchen to do the washing up so that Gi could have a nice relax before we went to bed. I stood at the kitchen sink washing the many dishes. I could hear that the TV was on in the living room but I expected that she'd probably fallen asleep, she'd been so tired recently. I finished the dishes, singing a melody, that I'd come up with, to myself. I walked into the living room to see Gi, as I'd expected, asleep on the sofa, the TV still on. I smiled and turned the TV off. I carefully picked Gi up off the sofa and luckily she didn't stir. I carried her up the stairs and put her to bed as carefully as I could.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you like it! After this and the next chapter things will start to get a bit less happy and lovely! Bit of sadness and angst coming up! :(  
**

**Please let me know what you think so REVIEW!  
**

**Kate xx  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So this chapter's a little bit crap, well I think so any way! I don't like it much so I'm sorry!  
Please let me know what you think!**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

* * *

I grabbed my bag from beside my bed and walked out onto the landing.

"Gi?" I called down the stairs. "You ready?" I waited a moment for a reply.

"Yeah!" I heard Gi reply. I smiled and walked down the stairs flinging my bag onto my shoulder. Over the last few weeks Gi and I had both been pretty busy. The guys and I had pretty much finished the album now, we were now working on promotion and were having a lot of meetings with our labels about touring and TV appearances. It had been six weeks since Gi and I had told our parents that we were having a baby and I'd received a phone call at least once a week from my mum to make sure that everything was okay. I had made sure that I was looking after Gi properly whenever I was at home and I was trying my best. I'd made sure that she was starting to rest more and she wasn't as tired as she had been a few weeks ago. Everything had been going well so far and Gi had found out that she was about six weeks pregnant when she found out. Today was our first scan as Gi was now roughly twelve weeks. She had started having morning sickness and things like that but she reassured me that that was a good sign. She now had a very small, and almost unnoticeable, baby bump and it made the whole thing seem so much more real. Gi walked into the hall as I got to the bottom of the stairs.

"You ready to go?" She asked me.

"Yep." I replied, smiling at her. I stretched my arm towards her and she placed her hand in mine. She grinned and pulled me out of the front door.

* * *

I pulled up in the car park for the doctor's surgery. Gi was really nervous, I could tell. She wouldn't let go of my hand, even whilst I was driving. I got out of the car and so did Gi. She grabbed my hand again and we walked slowly towards the small building in front of us. After the doctor's appointment I had to drop Gi at home and then go straight to a meeting with Fletch and the guys, I was already missing the beginning for this but they'd let me off. Gi and I walked into the welcoming building. There was a small reception desk right near the door and there were lots of little chairs around the room for people to wait. There were a couple of people waiting for their appointments but since it was lunch time on a Tuesday, most people were at work. Gi told the recptionist her name and she told us to take a seat and the doctor would be with us shortly. We thanked her and sat down in some of the chairs. Gi looked at me, still gripping my hand, and smiled. I smiled back but Gi looked absolutely terrified.

"Gi, it's gonna be fine." I said, rubbing circles on her hand with my thumb. "You've got to stop getting so worried about things. It's not good for you." I kissed her hand lightly and Gi nodded at me.

"Giovanna Fletcher?" I heard the receptionist call. Gi and I stood up and headed towards the room that the receptionist was pointing to. The doctor was sitting in there waiting for us. He was wearing small glasses and he was maybe a little older than I was. He smiled at us welcomingly as we walked into the room.

"Giovanna?" He asked, looking at Gi. Gi nodded nervously and I squeezed her hand in reassurance. The doctor beckoned for Gi and I to sit in the two chairs that we in front of him and we did. He asked Gi some questions and took some notes before asking her to lie on the small bed, that was in the corner. Gi did and I pulled the chair over so I could sit next to Gi. She looked at me and smiled worriedly. I just shook my head, smiling, trying to reassure her.

"So if you could lift your t-shirt please Giovanna?" The doctor asked her. She did as she was told and the doctor smiled slightly at her, trying to reassure her. I squeezed Gi's hand and rested my elbows on the edge of the bed. I lifted Gi's hand to my mouth and kissed it lightly.

"This might be a little cold." He said as he squirted some of that weird gel stuff onto her stomach. He took the transducer from the side of the ultrasound machine and placed it on Gi's stomach. He moved it around for a moment before stopping and turning the small screen on the machine towards us.

"And there's your baby." He said pointing to a clear shape that was in the middle of the screen. He flicked a switch and a loud swooshing sound started. "And that's it's heartbeat." Gi and I sat in silence for a second, just looking at the amazing sight that was in front of us.

"Does everything look normal?" Gi asked worriedly and I kissed her hand again. The doctor peered at the screen for a second and then nodded.

"Yeah everything looks fine. The baby seems a good size but the heart beats a little fast so you might want to start relaxing and resting slightly but that should clear up in no time." The doctor said. Gi grinned and I smiled widely at her. I kissed her hand again and I could feel tears forming in my eyes.

"I'll print you off a picture, if you'd like." The doctor said kindly. I nodded in response.

"Yeah, that'd be great, thank you." I said, my voice slightly thick. He nodded at us and walked out of the room, leaving the image on the screen. Gi turned to me and I could see that tears were rolling down her cheeks. I smiled at her and wiped them away with my hand.

"That's so amazing." I said gesturing to the screen. I wiped my eyes quickly so that I wouldn't start crying too, I was close to.

"I know." Gi said. "That's our baby." I grinned and laughed. I pressed my lips to Gi's and she returned the kiss eagerly.

"I love you." She murmured against my lips.  
"I love you too." I said, smiling at her.

"I'm so happy." Gi said and I kissed her forehead.

"Me too." I replied.

* * *

After the doctor had given us a couple of copies of the ultrasound picture he arranged our next appointment. It would be in two months and it was just to make sure that the baby was developing properly and that Gi was doing okay. Gi and I thanked him and I shook his hand and we left. We both got in the car and, before starting the drive, I put my copy of the photograph into my wallet where I could see it. Gi didn't stop smiling the whole way home and neither did I. Seeing our baby for the first time had definitely been one of the most amazing things that I'd ever done. I dropped Gi at home after giving her another kiss and headed straight to the band meeting that I was already late for. I drove as quickly as I could without breaking the speed limit. I sang along to the radio quietly as I drove, still grinning away to myself. I heard my phone go off in my pocket, indicating that I had a text. I slowed down as I reached some traffic lights and waited for the light to turn from red to green. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and saw that Danny had sent me a text.

_Hey dude. Hope everything went gd at the doctors. C u soon!_

I texted a quick reply.

_Thanks mate. Will show u photo when I get there. On my way!_

The traffic lights changed and I stuffed my phone back into my pocket as I drove off.

* * *

After about ten minutes I arrived at the tall building where our meeting was being held. I walked into the building and ran up the stairs to find the conference room where the other guys and our management were. I felt my phone go off again and I pulled it out of my pocket.

_Btw, Room 23!_

I grinned to myself. Thank god for Danny. I checked all of the numbers on the doors until I reached room 23. I walked into the room to see Dan, Harry and Doug all sitting at one end of the table, with an extra chair waiting for me, and our management, including Fletch, at the other end.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in. They turned to look at me and they smiled and greeted me.  
"How'd the doctor's appointment go?" Harry asked as I sat in the chair next to him.

"Good thanks," I said. I took my wallet out of my pocket and showed him the picture.

"Mate, that's awesome." He said clapping me on the back. I laughed and Harry handed the picture to Dougie who showed Danny too.

"This is awesome but I don't really know what I'm looking at." Danny said looking at me with a confused expression on his face. I got up from my chair and went over to him.

"You see that?" I asked tracing the outline of my baby with my finger. Danny nodded. "That's my kid." Danny laughed and smiled at me.

"That's so cool!" He exclaimed He clapped me on the back in congratulations. I laughed.

"Thanks mate." I said as I took the picture back and sat back down in my chair.

"Anyway, carry on," I said as I pulled my chair in so I could rest my elbows on the table. "Where were you?"

"We were just about to talk about the options for the album tour," Fletch said. I nodded and he looked at all four of us.

"So, obviously, there are going to be some issues with whenever we have the tour due to the whole baby situation with Tom." Fletch said calmly.

"What do you mean?" I asked curiously.

"Well you won't want to go on tour once the babies born for a while and if we don't tour before that there will be a very long gap in between when the albums out and the tour." I didn't really like where this was going, I knew what Fletch was going to suggest.

"So we go on tour before the babies born." I finished for him. Fletch nodded and I rested my head in my hands. I hadn't really thought about complications like touring and promotion, I'd been too happy.

"How long for?" Harry asked from beside me.

"Probably for about a month and it'd have to be quite soon but we need to announce it very soon if we're going to sell enough tickets." I nodded to myself and did the math in my head. If tour started in two months, Gi would be about five months by then. And then if we were on tour for a month she'd be six months by the time I got home. That meant that I'd probably miss lots of important parts of the pregnancy and I wouldn't be around if Gi needed me.

"Tom," Fletch said and I looked up. "We get that you don't want to leave Giovanna so we were thinking that we could do a small tour, like next month or something and then we could do the album arena tour next year after the babies born." I nodded slowly.

"That should be okay, I reckon." I said quietly. "Would that be okay with everyone else though, I wouldn't want to screw up everyone else's plans."

"Mate, are you kidding?" Doug asked, smiling. "The girls are gonna come with us, we've got nothing else going on." I laughed and Harry and Danny agreed.

"Alright then it's settled," Fletch said. "We'll announce the tour tonight on Super City and we can come up with some venues and dates. We'll start selling tickets as soon as possible and we could maybe even start the tour next month." Danny, Harry, Dougie and I nodded and Fletch and the others moved onto what content would next be up on Super City.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks so much for reading!**

**I hope that you enjoyed it more than I did!**

**Please review and let me know if you liked it, I hope you did!**

**Kate xxx **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I hope that you are all enjoying this! I wrote this chapter a while ago so I can't really remember it! Please let me know what you think because at the moment I feel like no one is reading this so please let me know if you are!**

* * *

"Gi?" I asked as I walked into the house, as I did pretty much everyday.

"Hey," Gi said walking into the hall wearing leggings and an oversized jumper. Her hair was tied up in a bun and she looked tired, happy but tired. She kissed me quickly and I smiled at her.

"I've got some bad news," I said. Gi's eyes widened and she looked at me for a second.

"What?" She asked accusingly. I slipped my shoes off and left them on the matt by the door.

"We've got to go on tour, as soon as possible." Gi's face fell and she looked at me sadly. "I'm so sorry Gi, Fletch said if we don't go on tour as soon as possible we're going to have to go when the babies born and I want to be here with you then."

"It's fine, Tom, I get it," Gi said smiling sadly at me. "I mean it's your job, you'll be back in time for the birth and everything. It's fine." I looked into Gi's eyes for a moment.

"I'd much rather be here with you." I said quietly.

"I know." Gi murmured sadly. I stroked her cheek and she smiled slightly at me.

* * *

The tour sold out after two weeks and it would start two weeks later. Fletch and management managed to organise the tour exceedingly quickly and everything was going fairly well. The guys and I had to go straight into rehearsals and come up with the staging and everything in about two weeks. It was definitely the most rushed tour that we'd ever done but it also felt the most genuine. The set list was a good mix of old and new and it showcased our favourite songs. The venues that we were playing were small theatres, like the Up Close and Personal Tours that we used to do. We had some gaps in between shows so I would be able to pop home and see Gi quite a lot during the tour. Izzy, Lara and Georgia were all coming on tour with us but Gi had decided not to, she had a lot to do. I also thought that it wasn't a great idea, I didn't want her to get too stressed or anything. Izzy and Gi had planned to meet up during the tour, they were going to go shopping for baby things. Gi had organised a lot of things to do whilst I was on tour with friends that she hadn't seen for a while, which was nice. I finished stuffing the rest of my tour clothes into my duffel bag and I pulled my beanie over my hair. I flung my bag over my shoulder and headed downstairs. Gi walked into the hall and handed me my familiar silver flask.

"Peanut butter smoothie." Gi said handing it to me. I smiled at her and kissed her cheek quickly.

"Thanks," I said happily. I walked into the living room and picked up my guitar case. My keyboard was stood in it's case by the front door, ready to go. I flung my guitar over my shoulder and walked towards the front door. I put my guitar down by the door, next to my keyboard. I was going to try and enjoy the tour as best I could without Gi being there. I heard my phone go off from the table next to the front door. I picked it up and saw that Danny had texted me telling me that the tour bus was waiting outside.

"Gi!" I called into the house. "I'm off." Gi walked back into the hall and she smiled sadly. I wrapped my arms around her waist and she smiled at me.

"I'm gonna miss you." I said quietly. Gi nodded.

"I'll miss you too," She said. "Call me every day?" I nodded and kissed her quickly.

"Of course." I said. "I'll see you in two weeks remember." Gi smiled and stroked my cheek.

"I love you Tom," She said.

"I love you too," I replied. I placed my hand on her small baby bump. "And the baby." Gi grinned and I kissed her firmly on the lips. I heard the horn beep from outside and I pulled away from the kiss. I tucked a strand of Gi's hair behind her ear. I kissed her hair and stroked her cheek.

"I'll see you later," I murmured.

"Yep," Gi said. I stroked her cheek again and pressed another kiss to her forehead. I grabbed the guitar and opened the front door.

"I'll help you with the keyboard." Gi said. I turned around and looked at her.

"Don't be silly, you're not supposed to be lifting stuff." I said winking at her. I could hear footsteps coming towards me. I turned around to see Danny stepping out of the tour bus and coming towards us.

"Hey mate," Danny said.

"Hey,"I replied.

"Hey Gi," Danny greeted Gi.

"Hi Dan,"

"How's baby?" He asked Gi.

"Good thanks," Gi said.

"I'm glad." Danny said. He turned to me.

"Do you want some help mate?" I nodded.  
"Yeah, thanks," I said. "Could you take the keyboard up to the bus?" Dan nodded. He stepped into the house and picked up the keyboard. He walked with me and we carried the instruments onto the bus. Gi followed us out into the cold darkness of the September night. Izzy, Georgia and Lara went outside to talk to Gi whilst I greeted Harry and Doug and we rearranged the instruments and our stuff on the bus so that we could all fit on. After a couple of minutes Tommy, our tour manager, walked onto the first floor of the bus from upstairs.

"Hey guys," Tommy, our tour manager said. "I think we'd better get going if we want to get to the hotel in time." We nodded and headed outside.

"We're gonna set off," Harry said to the girls who were all saying goodbye to Gi and giving her a hug.

"Okay," Izzy said as she hugged Gi again. "I'll see you soon Gi." She waved to Gi as she got back onto the bus. Lara and Georgia said goodbye to Gi again and got back onto the bus.

"I'll see you later Gi," Dougie said as he gave her a hug.

"Bye Doug." Gi said hugging him back. Harry and Danny said goodbye to Gi and then they went back onto the bus. Then there was only Gi and I left standing outside in the cold. Gi started to shiver so I wrapped my arms around her.

"Promise me, you'll look after yourself yeah?" I asked as I rested my chin on Gi's head. I felt Gi nod.

"Make sure you get plenty of rest, I'll be checking up on you." I said. Gi laughed and she smiled at me.

"I'll be fine Tom, stop worrying." I smiled and kissed her quickly.  
"It's my job to worry, I'm your husband."

"I wouldn't want you any other way." Gi said softly. I smiled and kissed Gi again. I rested my hand on Gi's baby bump and she smiled at me.

"Make sure this little one's okay." I said rubbing her bump.

"I will," Gi said sincerely. "I promise."

"Good," I said smiling. I pressed my lips to hers and we kissed for a moment. I cupped her cheek with my hand and pulled away for a moment before pecking her lips again. With that I turned away from Gi and walked towards the bus. I got on and turned back to see Gi smiling and crying slightly. She blew me a kiss and I pretended to catch it. She wiped her eyes to stop the tears running down her face. She waved to me and I waved back before climbing onto the bus. I walked on and sat down on the first seat I saw. I looked out the window and saw Gi walk back into the house, looking sad. I didn't want to leave her for so long, especially now. Usually tour was so much fun because Gi was there or I at least got to see her most of the time and I could already tell that I wasn't going to enjoy this tour nearly as much. After we had turned around the corner and driven out of my road I picked my phone up and logged onto twitter.

_Off on tour with the guys today! Missing MrsGiFletcher already! Too bad she couldn't come, gonna try and enjoy myself though! :)_

I posted the tweet and saw that Gi had just tweeted something too.

_Gonna miss tommcfly while he's on tour but I've got lots of exciting things planned! Have fun dannymcfly dougiemcfly mcflyharry ! Seeing you all at the last show! Xxx_

I smiled as I retweeted her tweet and replied.

_MrsGiFletcher Missing you! See you soon. Love you! X _

I put my phone back into my pocket and sighed to myself. Dougie sat down on the seat next to me and looked at me worriedly.

"You alright mate?" He asked.

"Yeah," I replied smiling at him. "It's gonna be a good tour."

"Hell yeah it is!" Dougie exclaimed winking at me. I laughed and he pulled me towards the living room area to start a new FIFA tournament.

* * *

**A/N: I really hope that you enjoyed it! please PLEASE let me know if you are reading and if you liked it! :)  
**

**Thank you!  
**

**REVIEW!  
**

**Kate xxx  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: This chapter took a lot of re-writing and plot changes along the way so I hope that you all enjoyed it because I wanted to make it as good as possible!**

**Please let me know what you think by REVIEWING and thanks for reading! :D  
****xxx**

* * *

"We've only got one song left!" Danny called out into the crowd. He was standing with his guitar, in the middle of the stage, in front of his microphone. I was on his left and Doug was on his right. It was the sixth show of the tour, however most of them had merged into one in my head. This was one of four shows that we were playing in Scotland for this tour, this one was in Edinburgh.

"We really want to thank you guys with all our hearts," I said into my microphone and the crowd cheered. "It's down to you guys that we're still here after ten amazing years. You all really are the best fans in the universe." The crowd cheered again and I grinned. I looked over at Danny and he grinned at me.

"We really mean it guys, you're amazing." Harry added from the back.

"And for one final time tonight guys, give it up for the dancing queen himself, Mr Harry Judd." Dougie said and the crowd laughed and cheered. I chuckled to myself and got ready to play the next song.

"Alright then," Danny said. He grinned and backed away from his microphone. "1, 2, 3, 4." We started playing Everybody Knows, our finale song for this tour. We jumped around and had as much fun as we could. We played the last couple of notes and the crowd screamed. I could barely hear the last notes over the sound of the crowd. I took my guitar off and looked out into the crowd for a second. I put my guitar down on the stand that was on the edge of the stage. I walked back onto the stage as Harry jumped down from behind his drum kit and Dougie and Danny made there way back onto the stage after giving their guitar tech their guitars. We walked around the stage waving at the crowd and throwing things into the audience for a moment. I made my heart sign to the crowd, as I always did, and threw a couple of picks into the first couple of rows. After a while the four of us started to make our way off stage. I walked into the wings and I felt Harry jump on my back.

"Mate, that was great," He said as he placed his hands on my shoulders and pushed me towards the changing room. "You were brilliant." I laughed as he turned me around the corner. Everything always seemed so quiet once you'd come off stage. My ears started to ring and I took my in-ear out.

"Cheers mate," I replied. "You were great." We walked into the changing room, still on an adrenaline high. Izzy had gone down to London the other day to see Gi and she had a couple of meetings about Eyes Alight so she wouldn't be at the next couple of shows. Lara and Georgia were both waiting for us in the changing room, after watching the show. Danny and Dougie bounded in just after us and jumped on us. They were always like this after shows, Harry and I were slightly calmer. Dougie and Danny went over to Lara and Georgia and were congratulated on a great show. During the tour I'd slowly gotten used to Gi not being here, that didn't mean that I enjoyed her absence though. I missed her like crazy and it didn't really help seeing the other guys with their girlfriends. Before every show Gi would text me, wishing me good luck, then I'd ring her either when I was back at the hotel or from the tour bus. Harry and I turned around to see Fletch walking into the room.

"Hey guys," He said smiling at us. "That was an amazing show, great job." I smiled at him and he patted me on the back.

"Cheers man," Harry said from next to me.

"We've got to get going now though," Fletch said and we all nodded at him. "We're gonna go to the hotel and then we'll go from there to Glasgow tomorrow." I nodded and grabbed my bag that was on the floor next to the sofa. Dougie, Lara, Danny, Georgia, Harry and I all followed Fletch out of the arena. There were lots of fans waiting for us and as soon as we stepped out of the door they started screaming. We waved at them as we walked towards the bus. I smiled at them and gave them all a thumbs up. I climbed onto the bus and walked straight to the back. I flopped down onto the sofa and dumped my bag next to me. The others filed in and sat down to relax. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and turned it on. I hadn't had it on all day so I expected to see the familiar 'Good Luck xxx' text from Gi. I was surprised when it didn't appear once my phone had started up. I opened up my twitter account quickly, waiting to see if I had any missed calls or texts that hadn't come through yet.

_Thanks for the amazing show, Edinburgh! You guys kicked ass! x_

I pressed the send button and my tweet appeared on the screen. I shut the app quickly and saw that I had seven missed calls. Curiously, I opened the window and saw that one of them was from Gi and the other six were from Izzy. I frowned to myself worriedly, panic building up inside me.

"Harry?" I called. He was sitting on the sofa slightly further up the bus and he turned to look at me.

"Yeah?" He asked as he walked towards me.

"Have you heard from Izzy?" I asked.

"Nope, my phone's been off, why?"

"She's rang me loads of times," Harry shrugged at me, brushing off what I'd sais. I looked at him, panicking. I pressed ring on Izzy's number and lifted my phone to my ear. I started tapping my fingers against my knee nervously. I was getting worried, why had Izzy tried to contact me so many times. Something must be wrong. The line continued to ring for a couple of moments.

"Hello?" I heard Izzy's voice say quietly. She sounded panicked and upset and this made me worry even more.

"Izzy, is everything okay?" I asked worriedly. I heard Izzy inhale quickly when she heard my voice.

"Oh my god Tom," She said, panic clear in her voice. "Tom, oh my god." Her voice was thick and she sounded like she was crying. I stood up from my seat and ran my hand through my hair nervously.

"Iz?" I said. "What the hell is going on?"

"Tom, it's Gi." Izzy said, sobbing. My stomach dropped as my worst fears came true. I started pacing around the living room of the bus, in the small confined space. Harry was looking at me, worry evident on his face. Lara, Doug, Dan and Georgia were all looking at me too now.

"Izzy, what happened? Is everything okay?" I said, tears threatening to fall from my eyes. "Tell me everything's okay," I was practically pleading with her. I could hear Izzy sobbing on the other end of the phone.

"Fletch!" I yelled down the end of the bus. "I've got to get off this fucking bus!" I saw Fletch look at me, confused.  
"What?" He asked suspiciously.

"It's the baby, Tom," Izzy said, she was still crying. "The doctor's think Gi's loosing the baby." I felt sick and tears were now rolling furiously down my cheeks. Everyone was now looking at me as if I'd gone mad. I ran my hand through my hair again and walked towards the front of the bus.

"Iz, tell Gi I'm on my way okay," I said trying to sound calm and disguise the sobs in my voice. "Reassure her okay, tell her I'll be there soon."

"Okay, Tom I'm so sorry." Izzy said. I hung up the call and stuffed my phone into my pocket.

"Stop the fucking bus!" I yelled at the driver. He looked at me for a second and then pulled into the side of the road. The door opened and I ran out as fast as I could. I could hear the others running after me.  
"Tom, what the fuck's going on?" Harry called as he ran after me.  
"I've got to get to London," I said hysterically.

"Dude, what's happening." Danny said. Harry grabbed my shoulders and turned me towards him. Lara, Georgia and Fletch were standing a little further back than they were, watching warily. Danny, Dougie and Harry were all standing directly in front of, looking at me with very worried expressions.

"Gi's loosing the baby, I've got to get there now!" I yelled at them. They all stood for a moment, not knowing what to say.

"Alright," Danny said grabbing my arm and pulling me away from the bus. "We'll get a taxi, it's faster than the bus." He took his phone out of his pocket and dialled for a cab. I stood there, not knowing what to do or say. I couldn't stand still and I couldn't stop fidgeting. I ran my hand through my hair over and over, trying to calm myself down slightly. Tears were still running down my cheeks at the thought of what Gi was going through and I wasn't there. That, and the thought of loosing our baby.

"Tom," Dougie said as he held onto my shoulders to stop me pacing. "Everything's gonna be fine, man. Alright just try and calm down, okay?" I nodded nervously and he smiled weakly at me.

"Mate, we'll be there soon." He said as a taxi pulled up across the road from us and Danny lead me towards it.

* * *

I ran into the hospital as fast as I could, Harry, Dougie and Danny slightly behind me. The journey had only taken us three hours, we'd given the taxi driver extra money to drive at a, probably ridiculous, speed. Lara and Georgia were on their way but they were leaving after us as they had to sort out what was going to happen with the rest of the tour. The guys had managed to calm me down slightly in the taxi but I was still more scared and worried than I'd ever been before in my life. I ran straight up to the reception desk.

"My wife is here," I said, almost yelling at the poor receptionist. "Can you tell me where she is?" Danny, Dougie and Harry joined me at the desk and Harry rubbed my shoulder.

"We'll take it from here, mate." He said and I nodded slightly.  
"We need to know where Giovanna Fletcher is," Danny said to the receptionist. She nodded and typed Gi's name into the computer quickly.

"She's in room fourty-six," The receptionist said kindly, clearly sensing my distress.

"Thanks," Danny replied, smiling slightly at her. I turned around and ran as fast as I could, following the signs that were on the walls. I turned a sharp corner and ran down it until I saw Izzy sitting on a chair at the end of the corridor. There were doctor's and nurses running around quickly. The corridor was filled with chaos and everything seemed so busy. Izzy looked up as she saw me coming and stood up when she saw me.

"Tom," She said, relief in her voice. I ran up to her and grabbed her as lightly as I could. I could hear Dougie, Danny and Harry behind me.  
"Is she okay? What's going on? What happened?" I asked so fast that Izzy probably didn't know what I was saying. Izzy looked into my eyes for a moment, tears running down her cheeks. She shook her head and I looked down, tears falling from my eyes again. I ran my hand through my hair for the umpteenth time that day and turned around so that I was facing the corridor wall. I leaned my head against the wall and sobbed silently. I felt a hand on my shoulder and guessed that it was one of the guys. People were still rushing past, not even glancing at us.

"We were about to go out, this afternoon and she started having stomach pains," Izzy said. I turned around to look at her, tears rolling down my cheeks. Izzy looked at me, looking slightly guilty. "I'm so sorry Tom. I was in there with her but the doctor's asked me to get out so they could do some tests or something." I nodded at Izzy, trying to silently tell her that I didn't blame her. This was nobody's fault but mine. I should never have left Gi, I should have been at home to look after her and the baby and now I'd messed everything up.

"Mr Fletcher?" I heard a deep voice ask from behind me. He had just walked out of the room that was across the hall from us, I guessed Gi was in there. He was a kind-looking, middle aged man in a white coat and he looked at the five of us, clearly which person to whom he was addressing.

"That's me." I said clearing my throat and wiping my eyes quickly. He nodded.

"Could I speak to you for a moment please?" He asked kindly. I nodded and followed him down the corridor. We turned a corner and he turned to face me.

"So this afternoon your wife started having contractions," The doctor stated and I nodded, trying my best not to start crying again. "She is obviously far too early in her pregnancy to deliver the baby so we tried to stop the contractions with some drugs, but we performed an ultrasound as soon as your wife was brought in and we discovered that we could not actually find a heartbeat." I ran my hand through my hair again and sighed to myself as what the doctor was saying sank in.

"Now comes to really hard bit for yourself and your wife. Unfortunately your wife will now have to give birth to the baby. We completely understand that this will be very distressing for both Mrs Fletcher and yourself but if your wife does not deliver the baby soon it could badly effect her health." I nodded and felt tears welling up in my eyes again. I breathed in deeply and wiped my eyes before the tears rolled down my cheeks.

"Is Gi doing okay?" I asked the doctor quietly.

"Physically she's doing fairly well but she's been very distraught since we brought her in and she has been asking for you a lot." The doctor replied, his voice sounding very kind. "We're going to have to endorse the labour soon so that we can make sure that your wife's health is not effected by the miscarriage. Would you like to see her now?" I nodded quickly and the doctor lead me back towards where Dougie, Izzy, Harry and Danny were waiting. They looked at me curiously when they saw me again and I tried my best to smile reassuringly at them but it probably looked more like a grimace. The doctor opened the door to the room where Gi was being treated and held it open for me. I walked into the room, the doctor letting me go in by myself. I turned to look at the room for a moment. It was a fairly large room with a small hospital bed in the middle of the room. Gi was lying on the bed on her back. She looked pale and she turned around as soon as she heard the door open.

"Tom?" She asked as she turned around. She saw me and tears began to roll down her cheeks. I walked over to her quickly and pulled her gently against my chest. She sobbed into my chest for a minute as I stood in silence, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down slightly. I tried my best not to start crying again and I held it in as best I could, that definitely wouldn't help Gi. A nurse grabbed a chair and placed it next to me and I thanked her quietly. Gi pulled away from my chest after a couple of minutes and I sat down in the chair that was now next to the bed. Gi's face was tear-stained and she looked paler and more ill than I'd ever seen her. I took her hand in both of mine and kissed it softly. Her other hand had an IV attached to it and she was plugged into a few machines.

"I'm so sorry Tom," Gi said, sobbing. I looked up from Gi's hand in disbelief.

"What?" I asked, shocked. Gi looked down and then back into my eyes.

"I'm so sorry, this is all my fault. I killed our baby." Gi said. She broke down at the end of the sentence and started hysterically crying. I stood up and hugged Gi as tightly as I could.

"Don't you ever say that, okay?" I asked as I stroked Gi's hair. Tears began running down my cheeks again and I tried not to make that evident in my voice. "This was nobody's fault, sometimes things just happen." I felt Gi nod slightly against my chest. I lifted her chin so that she was looking into my eyes.

"Okay?" I asked her quietly. "You promise me, Gi, look at me," I said as she tried to look away from me. "Gi, you promise me that you'll never ever think that any of this was your fault." Tears were rolling down my cheeks now and Gi nodded slightly. I pressed a kiss to her forehead and held her face in my hands.

"Everything's going to be okay, Gi," said. "I promise."

* * *

**A/N: So I know that that was probably kinda depressing and that this story may go a bit darker from now on and I'm sorry but I thought that it'd make it more interesting!**

**I hope that you all like it and please, please, PLEASE review! :D **

**Thanks for reading!**

**Kate xxx **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So I know that not very many people read this but it's really nice that some of you continue to give me reviews and that's awesome so thanks so much to you guys! :D**

**Anyhoo! I hope that you all enjoy this and hopefully this will clarify to you that the story is NOT over! :P  
**

**So... Enjoy and let me know what you think and give me any ideas, thoughts or things ya wanna happen! :D**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**

We'd been at the hospital for about an hour and a half now and we hadn't heard much since we'd arrived. Izzy had filled us in with what they'd told her but because she wasn't related to Gi, they wouldn't tell her much either. Gi's brother, Mario, her sister Giorgina and Gi's parents were on their way but since they had all only just been informed of what was happening and they had to travel from Essex, they wouldn't be here for a while. I paced up and down the long corridor. It had been really busy when we'd got here but it had quietened down a bit now. Harry was sitting on one of the plastic chairs with Izzy sitting next to him and his arm was wrapped around her. Dougie was standing against the wall opposite from me. He was standing with his back against the wall and his head falling backwards, he was anxious, I could tell. He'd always hated hospitals. We hadn't spoken that much since Tom had been lead into the hospital room, we were all so worried. Tom hadn't emerged from the hospital room yet and that worried us even more. All that I knew was that Gi was loosing or had lost the baby and that everything had changed very quickly and definitely not for the better. I turned around as I heard the door to Gi's room open. Tom walked slowly out of the room and shut the door behind him. He was very pale and he still had tears running down his face. Harry and Izzy stood up as they saw him and Dougie lifted his head off the wall. Tom stood for a moment, looking like he was about to faint. He lowered his head slowly to look at his feet and burst into tears. I walked over to him and pulled him into a hug. He hugged me back tightly, gripping onto me and sobbing into my shoulder. I patted his back but didn't say anything, I just let him cry it out. I knew Tom so well, I knew that he wouldn't have cried in front of Gi, not much any way. He would have kept all of his feelings inside so that he didn't upset Gi any further and now all of those feelings were spilling out. Izzy and Harry were looking at Tom and I worriedly and I just smiled slightly at them.

"Mate, Mario, Kim, Mario and Giorgie are on their way and we've rang your parents and they're on their way with Carrie." Dougie informed Tom and Tom nodded against my shoulder. He pulled away from my hug and stood looking at his feet for a moment.

"They did an ultrasound when they brought Gi in and they couldn't find a heart beat," Tom explained the situation to us quietly. "They're going to give her an injection that's going to induce labour."  
"So Gi's got to have the baby?" Dougie asked quietly, he sounded scared. Tom nodded slowly.

"How is she doing?" Izzy asked. Tom looked down and shook his head.

"Not great," Tom said. "She's a little bit calmer now. The doctor said that she's better now that I'm here but she's blaming herself."  
"And how are you doing?" Harry asked. Tom looked at him and shrugged.

"It doesn't matter. Right now I've just got to worry about Gi." Tom replied.

"Mate, this is about you too. It's happening to the both of you, you're both gonna find it hard. You've got to help each other." I said to him.

"I'll worry about myself later, right now I've got to look after Gi." Tom said, a harsh tint to his voice. He turned and walked back into Gi's hospital room without a second glance. I sighed to myself as the door shut rather loudly and looked at Dougie, Harry and Izzy.

"Holy shit," Doug muttered to himself as he sat down in one of the plastic chairs.

"This is fucking unbelievable," Harry said as he and Izzy sat back down. "Why is this happening to them of all people?" I shook my head and rested my head against the wall again. My phone vibrated in my pocket so I took it out. Georgia had texted me.

_Five minutes away from the hospital! What room is Gi in? Any news? Xxx_

I texted back quickly.

_Rm. 46! Toms just been out. Not good news! Tell u when u get here! x_

Georgia texted back straight away.

_Ok! C u in a bit! xxx_

I put my phone in my pocket and waited for Georgia to arrive.

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

I sighed to myself as I shut the door behind me. The guys just didn't understand, how could they, they'd never experienced anything like this before. Gi looked up again once I walked in. She smiled weakly at me but it didn't reach her eyes. I walked back over to where I'd been sitting before, in the seat that was next to Gi's bed, and sat down again. I took her hand in both of mine and stroked it comfortingly. Gi was scared, I could tell, and so was I.

"Any news?" Gi asked with a hoarse voice. I nodded slowly.

"Your parents and Mario and Giorgie are on their way and so are Carrie and my parents. Lara and Georgia still aren't here but I think they're on their way too." I said quietly. Gi nodded but she kept the same pained expression on her face that had been there since I'd first arrived at the hospital. I was annoyed at myself as to how I'd spoken to Danny and the others but everything was just so overwhelming and they didn't seem to understand.

"Have the doctor's told you anything else?" I asked Gi quietly.

"They're gonna give me the injection in a little bit," Gi said, fear evident in her voice. "Tom, I don't want to do it." I looked down at her as a tear ran down her cheek. I stroked her cheek and wiped her tears away.

"I know," I said sympathetically. "I'm so sorry that you've got to."

"I just want our baby." Gi murmured as she started to sob again. I pulled Gi into my arms again and kissed her hair.

"I know," I said, my voice thick. Tears were forming in my eyes again but I made sure that they didn't leave my eyes. I heard the door open behind us so I pulled away from Gi and sat back down in the chair. I took Gi's hand again and I turned to see that Gi's doctor had just walked into the room. Gi looked up at him, a worried expression forming on her face.

"So Mr and Mrs Fletcher," The doctor said as he stood at the foot of Gi's bed and looked at us both. "We have decided that it would be best for us to induce the labour as soon as possible so one fo the nurses is going to give you the injection in a couple of minutes. After you have been induced your water should break and contractions should start. After your water has broken it could take any length of time for the baby to be delivered, from an hour to twenty, there really is no telling." Gi and I both nodded at what the doctor had said. I rubbed Gi's hand reassuringly.

"What will happen once I've had the baby?" Gi asked quietly from beside me. She sounded terrified and she sounded like she was going to start crying again.

"Well you both have the choice whether or not you'd like to see your baby or not and then we'll sort most things out for you." The doctor said. He had a kind tone to his voice and that was very pleasant to hear considering the circumstance. Gi choked on her sobs next to me and I could tell that the doctor's words had hit her hard. They made the entire situation seem so much more real.

"Thank you," I said politely. The doctor nodded at us and left the room again. Gi looked at me for a second, fear clear in his eyes. I rubbed her hand and smiled as reassuringly as I could. The door opened again before either of us could say anything.

"Giovanna?" A nurse, who looked about my age, asked as she walked towards Gi's bed. Gi nodded but seemed incapable of speaking. The nurse had short brown hair that was tied up in a bun on the top of her head and she was wearing a typical nursing uniform. She seemed friendly enough.

"So I'm just going to give you the injection now that's going to induce your labour, okay?" She asked kindly and Gi nodded. The nurse took a syringe out and injected a clear liquid into the IV that was in Gi's left hand. Gi looked absolutely terrified and I kissed her hand in reassurance as the nurse finished the injection.

"So I'll be back in about half an hour to make sure that that is working," The nurse said. "Your water should break fairly soon and then the contractions will start." Gi nodded. The nurse smiled at us and turned to leave the room.

"Why don't you go out and see if anyone else has arrived," Gi said quietly as she lay back down on the bed. "Or get some coffee or something. You haven't slept in like fourteen hours and you look exhausted." Gi stroked my cheek and ran her hand through my hair. I looked at her.

"I don't want to leave you by yourself." I murmured.

"Don't worry about it," Gi said smiling slightly. "Go inform the guys." Hesitantly I stood up, gave Gi a kiss and walked back out into the corridor.

"Tom?" I heard a familiar voice ask worriedly. I turned around to see my mum standing across the hall with my dad, Carrie, Danny, Dougie, Harry, Izzy, Lara and Georgia. She walked over to me quickly and pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back as tightly as I could.

"Gi lost the baby, mum." I said quietly, my voice thick.

"I know sweetie," Mum whispered. "I know."

* * *

**A/N: So I hope that you all enjoyed it!**

**I'm sorry if any of you think it's cheesy or rubbish but I've never experienced anything like the situation in this fic so I don't really know what would happen or how I'd feel!**

**I'm just trying to write this as best I can and hoping that it is at least kinda realistic and good to read!**

**Thanks for reading and REVIEW!**

**Kate xxx **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: So here's another chapter of this story! I'm sorry it's taken so long!  
**

**I realize that this story is pretty depressing and it's not about a nice subject at all so I don't enjoy writing it that much anymore but I shall true and continue! I was thinking about deleting the last few chapters of this and changing the plot but I have decided against it... I think!  
**

**Let me know if you'd rather I did that than continue on with this storyline!  
**

**And please let me know what you think by reviewing!**

* * *

**Tom's POV:**

I hugged my mum tightly, as if my life depended on it, trying not to cry. I could tell that she was close to crying and I could feel everyone else's eyes on me. I didn't look up because I didn't want to see everyone looking at me, that would freak me out.

"Tom?" I heard from behind me as I heard footsteps in the corridor. I pulled away from my mums hug, wiping my eyes, and turned to see Mario, Kim, Giorgina, Lucy and Mario walking down the corridor, all looking very worried.

"Tom, what's going on?" My father-in-law asked me as his family approached where my mum and I were standing. I really couldn't take telling yet another person what was happening. I ran my hand through my hair and opened my mouth to talk but nothing came out. My mum noticed this and she turned towards Mario and the others.

"They've lost the baby," Mum said sadly. I heard Kim gasp and I turned away from them, feeling tears welling up in my eyes again. I ran my hand through my hair and bit my lip as hard as I could, trying to stop tears from rolling down my cheeks. I felt a strong hand rest on my shoulder.

"Mate, you alright?" I heard my brother-in-law, Mario, say from behind me. I didn't look at him, I just nodded, still biting my lip. Mario rubbed my shoulder and I could hear my mum, Carrie, Lara, Kim and Giorgie talking behind me.

"Mate-" Mario started before Giorgie interrupted him.

"Tom?" She asked cautiously. "Is it okay if me and mum go in and see Gi?" I turned for the first time since they'd arrived and looked at Giorgie.

"Sure," I said, smiling at her slightly. Giorgie smiled sympathetically at me and gave me a quick hug. Giorgie and Kim walked quietly into Gi's room and I sat down on one of the plastic chairs, that lined the corridor, without saying anything. I rested my head in my hands and sighed to myself. After being awake for almost 24 hours, exhaustion was starting to take over me. My head was starting to ache but I still knew that I wouldn't be able to sleep even if I tried, I was way too worried and too many things were happening. No one said anything to me, knowing that I wanted to be alone. I looked up to see everyone spread around the hospital corridor. Lara, Izzy and Georgia were sitting a few chairs away from me with Harry and Doug and they were talking quietly. Mine and Gi's families were standing together, all either looking very worried or crying and Danny was standing with his head rested against the wall, breathing deeply, looking exhausted. I looked down again, resting my elbows on my knees and running my hands through my hair over and over.  
"Tom," Giorgie said. I hadn't heard the room door open so her voice made me jump. "Gi's contractions have started." I sprung up from my seat, a mixture of worry and nerves making me feel sick. I followed Giorgie back into Gi's room as quickly as I could, ignoring the many eyes watching me intently.

* * *

After a horrible and tense three hours Gi was taken into the delivery room. She had been asked if she wanted anyone else in the room with her but she had said no. She didn't want any of the others to have to experience what was going to happen- she even tried to get me to leave but there was no way I was going to leave her in the state she was in and I wasn't going to miss the birth of my first child. Having to watch Gi in labour was horrible, it was three hours of watching her in agony, both emotional and physical. Gi's parents had both been in to see her, as well as Giorgie, Mario and Lucy, and that seemed to make her feel slightly better, the comfort helped. Kim held Gi's hand for over an hour and wouldn't move from her bedside, crying with her. With every minute I was growing more and more tired but I hadn't slept a wink, I couldn't. Both Danny and Mario had tried to convince me to get some rest or have something to eat but I refused both, I wouldn't be able to keep any food down and there was noway my brain would slow down for long enough for me to get any sleep. Everyone was still waiting in the corridor, they had been their for hours at this point and were all being an enormous help. After pushing for just over an hour, Gi finally fell back against the hospital bed, exhausted. A horrible silence filled the air. Even though the doctor's had told both Gi and I everything that was going to happen, I had grown to expect a loud cry-the sound of life. That made the silence twice as worse, it took every ounce of self-control in me to not burst into tears there and then but I couldn't, not with Gi sobbing uncontrollably next to me. I looked down at her and tried my best to smile in reassurance. I stroked her hair and kissed her forehead quickly as she continued to cry. Gi was struggling to keep her eyes open and I could tell that the exhaustion was hitting her hard.

"Do you want to hold him?" The doctor asked Gi quietly. Gi lifted her head, as highly as she could, and nodded. The doctor stood up carefully and handed Gi the tiny little boy that lay, unmoving in his arms. Gi took the baby carefully and started to cry harder as she looked down at our son. All I could do was wrap my arms around her as carefully as I could and try my best not to cry.

"He's so beautiful," Gi managed to say, in between sobs.

"I know." I replied, my voice thick.

"He looks like you." Gi murmured, her voice so broken that I could barely tell what she was saying. Her words set me off and the tears, that I'd been trying so hard to control, rolled down my cheeks quickly. I tightened my grip on Gi and rested the side of my face against her head, both of us sobbing together.

* * *

**Please let me know what you thought by reviewing, I love hearing what you think!  
**

**So would you rather I delete some of the story and change the plot or continue with this story? Let me know!  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**

**Kate xxx  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Sorry, it's been ages! Hope you enjoy. Please review!**

* * *

**Danny's POV:**  
Georgia, Dougie, Lara, Harry, Izzy, Debbie, Bob, Carrie, Mario, Lucy, Giorgie, Mario, Kim and I were all silent in the waiting room. About half an hour ago we'd all been asked to move from the hospital corridor to the waiting room due to how many of us there were. The atmosphere was thick and tense and I could feel everyone's tension and fear in the air. Georgia was sat next to me on one of the plastic chairs, gripping my hand tightly and Doug and Lara were on my other side, Lara leaning into Dougie's chest. No one had said anything for about fifteen minutes and the silence was almost unbearable. Tom had gone into the hospital room about three hours ago and doctor's had been in and out since. We hadn't been told anything and we were all equally terrified for both Tom and Gi's well-being. I had never seen Tom as upset as he had been before, it was like his entire world had collapsed, in many ways I suppose it had. Fletch had phoned me about an hour ago and had informed me that they had cancelled the rest of the tour and announced it to the public, apologising profoundly. Obviously they had not announced why, only that a personal issue had arisen and that, as a band, we would not be able to continue with the tour. I felt Georgia's head rest on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her, holding her against my side.

"Mrs. Fletcher? Mrs. Falcone?" A low voice said, breaking the silence. We all looked up and saw that Gi's doctor was standing in front of us all, looking at Tom and Gi's mums. Both Debbie and Kim stood up and walked towards the doctor. The doctor stood for a minute talking to Kim and Debbie in the corner, quietly so that no one else could hear. Debbie and Kim were listening intently and nodding occasionally to show that they understood, they both looked very upset as the conversation unfolded. After a few minutes the doctor turned and headed back down the corridor, towards Gi's room and Debbie and Kim returned to their seats.

"Gi's had the baby- a boy," Kim informed us quietly as she sat down, in between Giorgie and Mario Sr. "They're leaving them with the baby for a while. Apparently it helps the grieving process." I sighed and leaned forward, resting my head in my hands, rubbing my face. Tom and Gi were two of the nicest and most loving people I'd ever met, why did this have to happen to them? I turned my head to see Lara clinging onto Dougie tighter than before, gripping his shirt. Dougie had his arm around her tightly, softly stroking her hair. Izzy was sitting next to Harry, holding tightly onto his hand, looking terrified. There was no sense of calm in the room at all, everyone was tense and scared, possibly even more so than before.

"The doctor said that there isn't much point in us all waiting around," Debbie said, clearly trying to hide her emotions. "He said we should head home and they'll give us a ring if anything happens." I nodded in response to Debbie's words and we all slowly began to rise from our seats, everyone looking shaken. I kept my grip on Georgia's hand tight as everyone said their goodbyes and we all headed home, no one really wanting to leave but we all knew that there was no point us all staying at the hospital.

* * *

I got into the taxi slowly, feeling like a zombie. Georgia gave the driver our address and he started driving. I looked out of the window, not really looking at anything. My head was sore and I was so exhausted yet somehow not tired. It was like I was running on automatic, barely aware of what I was doing. I didn't realise that we'd arrived at home until Georgia grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the taxi after paying the driver. She thanked him and he drove off. I walked towards the front door of the house and pulled the key out of my pocket before unlocking the door. I turned and looked over at Tom and Gi's house that was only three houses down the road. It looked the same as it always did and that seemed very odd to me, why did everything appear so normal when the reality was far from it. Georgia and I stepped into the house and I shut the door behind us. I heard Brucie and Ralphie, our dogs, barking before they ran up to us and started jumping at me. I smiled slightly, stroking Brucie's head. Looking around the living room, I noticed that the room looked very empty. A lot of the instruments that were usually in there were still on the tour bus or at the venue from the day before's gig. It was strange to think that the day before we'd all just been on tour and everything had been so ordinary.

"Dan," Georgia's voice brought me out of my thoughts. "Dan? Do you want to go and have a sleep. I think you need one." She rested her hand against my cheek and traced the dark circles under my eyes with her thumb.

"Erm... yeah," I replied slowly. "I'll have one in a bit."

"Okay," Georgia replied. She pressed a quick kiss to my lips before smiling at me slightly and walking through the living room and into the kitchen. A loud song started playing and it took me a moment to realise that my phone was ringing. I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone, seeing that Fletch was calling me. I sat down on the arm of the closest sofa and answered the phone.

"Hey Fletch," I murmured, my voice sounding low and tired. I ran my hand through my hair and breathed in deeply.

"Hi Dan," Fletch replied, his usually happy and fast voice sounding flat and sad. "Any more news?"

"Gi's had the baby," I replied. "We've all been sent home but the doctor's said they'd ring if there was any more news." I heard Fletch sigh through the phone.

"Did you get to see either of them? How were they doing?"

"I saw Tom but only Tom and Gi's parents got to go in and see Gi. Tom was in bits," I rubbed my face with my hands as I remembered the state that Tom had been in. "Dude, seriously, I've never seen him like that before."

"How much worse than his dark days?" Fletch asked. I knew immediately what he was referring to. Tom had been diagnosed with bipolar just under four years ago and it had always been something that he's struggled with. He would have periods where he would be so happy and creative and then each time he experienced that he would have a period where he would get angry and depressed and feel like shit all of the time- the guys and I referred to these as Tom's 'dark days.' Luckily for the last few years he'd been on medication that helped control his mood and he had been much happier since then.

"It was different," I answered. "He wasn't pissed off or moody it was like everything he cared about was gone. He was completely broken." I heard Fletch sigh.

"Shit," He murmured, surprising me slightly- Fletch never swore. "You don't think this could trigger the bipolar again do you? Or something worse?"

"I don't know mate, maybe. I can't even begin to imagine what he's feeling like right now. He saw the baby and everything. It's a boy." I could feel tears forming in my eyes and my voice becoming thick as I spoke and I cleared my throat and wiped my eyes to stop myself.

"They showed them the baby? Why the hell did they do that? That just makes it worse."

"The doctors told Debbie that Gi wanted to see it. Apparently it helps them grieve or something but I don't know dude." I replied, resting my head in my hands, trying to stop myself from crying.

"Well... we're going to have to release a statement soon Dan. I've got no idea what we're gonna say. The press have gone crazy and so have the fans but we can't anything."

"You don't think they're gonna start guessing do you?" I asked, a new worry rushing to the front of my mind.

"They will," Fletch said. "But I'm sure they won't guess right."

"But they know about Gi being pregnant... surely they'll guess pretty easily." I murmured.

"We can just hope not. We'll release a statement when Tom and Gi are ready and we can only hope that no one works anything out or says anything to the press." I sighed at Fletch's words and ran my hand through my hair, remembering what had happened with Dougie going into rehab and the press finding out, a few years ago, before we'd even had time to announce it ourselves. I looked up to see Georgia walking back into the living room. She smiled at me sympathetically and sat down carefully next to me, resting her head on my shoulder and rubbing circles on my thigh, with her thumb, in comfort. I smiled back slightly and wrapped my arm around her.

"Ok, mate," I said, sighing. "I'll try and talk to Tom as soon as I can but I don't want to put any more pressure on him."

"Alright Dan," Fletch said. "Keep updated yeah? I'll probably visit them both soon if they're up for it."

"I will. They'll probably appreciate it. I'll see you later Fletch."

"Yeah. Bye Dan."

"Bye."

I hung up and held my phone in my hand for a moment, turning it and examining every detail of it, distracting myself. Georgia wound her arms around me and pressed a kiss to my neck. I smiled sadly and stuffed my phone into my pocket.

"C'mon, honey. You need to get some sleep." I nodded and let Geo take my hand and pull me towards the sofa.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Let me know! xxx **


End file.
